


I Am No Prophet

by wehavefound



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefound/pseuds/wehavefound
Summary: When Alice flies to Italy, she takes Jasper's heart with her. New moon gapfiller
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	I Am No Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jalice Week Day Three! Canon gapfillers today baby! Please note, all of Alice's dialogue in this is from canon courtesy of mtwalker kindly sending me the relevant except from New Moon.

He was not a man prone to worrying. It was far easier, far safer to instead act. A threat, no matter how minor, could not be allowed to stay merely fretted over. Decisive action, now that was the way forwards. Alice must not be allowed to live in danger the way so many vampires did, the way he had for so long. A peaceful life was an option and by god, he would give his love nothing less than what she deserved.

And yet here he stood. Alone. Alice a continent away, on a flight to the most dangerous place she could possibly be. And he was alone, standing in a house filled with worry, unable to protect her. Unable to even soothe the fear that whirled around him, unable to move from the house for fear of missing out on some news, some new development.

He should have gone with her. When Alice—his dear, beloved Alice—took his hand and swore that she saw Bella’s death, how could he have let her go alone? How could he have tried so desperately to persuade her that it was no kindness to Charlie Swan to turn up uninvited as a painful reminder of his daughter’s affliction? They had known, before her birthday party, almost even before James, they had known that little human Bella could not find any joy while deprived of her mate-bond. It was no mystery what would happen when they left. She would wither, a walking death. It would be cruel to remind Charlie of who caused her such pain.

But Edward so desperately believed it was monstrous to change her. He believed with every fraction of his soul that vampirism was a curse. It was hard to disagree. She was so sweet now, small and innocent. Worrying about the safety of the vampires around her as she herself was being hunted. No wonder Alice loved her so. Bella gave her the sisterhood she had so desperately wanted—Rosalie loved her, yes, but did not soothe the hurt of permanent outcast status she felt with any interactions outside the family. Alice was so social. It hurt her so, when she saw exactly what she could say to befriend the local humans, when she knew it was too dangerous to do so. 

It hurt him too, to know that their sweet Bella who brought his love so much joy would be a ravenous newborn soon. Alice had never met a newborn before. Nor had Emmett, or really Rose for that matter considering she was only two years older than Emmett. Sure, in time Bella would return to them, personality mostly intact despite an unknown number of murders, but her first years of change would bring no peace to the household. Alice would be hurt, her easy sisterhood abandoned in favor of the nonsense that came from the blood addled desperation of a new vampire. Edward had perhaps the most understanding of newborns besides him, having seen firsthand his memories of the Southern Wars. 

And now Alice was gone, first off to comfort Charlie as though they had not known his daughter would lose her will to live when they left, then off to save Edward from his own excesses. Not that he could be blamed for wanting to die. The loss of a mate was the loss of yourself, in a way. Jasper hoped fervently that he would not know Edward’s pain soon. The only comfort was that the Volturi would not put down a seer. They would merely keep her. Forever. He would go to her of course, would give himself over to the toxic sickening feeling of the forced conscription the Volturi held. Anything for Alice. But she would be heartbroken to be held there, to miss her family, her easy happy life back home. He couldn’t let that happen.

After what felt like an agonizing eternity, his phone rang. It was in his hand instantly, answered not even a full second after it began to vibrate.

“Alice,” he breathed desperately, his voice a strange garbled plea. “What’s he going to do?” There was no strategy here, nothing he could do. Only frantic worrying, the hope that she could do the impossible as she had always done, that she could thread the needle so carefully as to return all three of them safe home.

“We’re on the flight,” she said. “I can’t be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind… A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square… mostly things that would expose them—he knows that’s the fastest way to force a reaction…” It was a testament to how focused she was on Edward that she did not answer Jasper before he spoke.

“Should I come? Emmett and Rosalie are on their way to the airport now. They didn’t want to wait for your call.” They had left only ten short minutes ago, flitting out the front door despite his protests. Even at top speed, they couldn’t be more than a quarter of the way there. The city limited their speed, prevented running.

“Tell Emmett no… Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back… Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?”

“He’s too fast,” Jasper said. “We’d never catch him in time, not without breaking the law ourselves.”

“Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance—if there is a chance… I’ll do everything that can be done but prepare Carlisle, the odds aren’t good.” For Alice to say the odds were bad, even with her doing all that she could, they must be even less likely than he had previously thought possible. Her talent was the impossible after all, sorting through the thousands of possibilities to catch the one or two favorable outcomes and making them happen. How unlikely it was their family would stay intact. How devastating it was to have to tell Carlisle his first companion after hundreds of years of loneliness was going to die.

“What if they don’t let you leave?” His words came out in almost a whisper. Outside of the wars, the Volturi were the most dangerous place for a vampire. Certainly, the most dangerous for a highly gifted one such as herself. Over a hundred years and he had still never met a true seer such as Alice.

Alice laughed, a twisted mockery of her true laugh. “I’ve thought of that… Yes, I promise. Don’t follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I’ll get out… and I love you.” She hung up.

In a way, it was safer for her if he remained here. The Volturi ruled with an iron fist, yes, but even they could not separate a mate-bond. Alice alone in their grasp would necessitate obtaining him as well. Easy, since a mate would always go to their trapped partner and no strategic advantage could be had over them but no need to encourage it by standing together and vulnerable now.

Four pairs, all with strong individual advantages? The kings could never resist such a thing. Bella’s human status was a minor affair, given she was already going to be changed. They would understand the need for appearances to be kept up, provided Alice’s vision proved itself true within a year. They would not be happy she had been left all alone in Washington though, although Alice’s gift did lend itself to monitoring her for betrayal. Bella was already incredibly strong for a human, there was no doubt her gift would be mighty when she changed. It was terrifying. As horrid as it would be for the human girl, he couldn’t help but hope she was not immune to Jane and Alec. She would be irresistible, especially given the Cullen family was the second largest in the world. 

There were urgent matters to be attended to. Emmett and Rosalie to be tracked down and stopped from boarding, Carlisle and Esme to be comforted and prepared for the possibility, the house to be packed for the inevitable move—back to Forks if Bella was returned, to a remote house if Bella returned a newborn, to god knows where if Edward didn’t make it. To Italy if Alice was kept.

Important affairs or not, it seemed all he could do was stand frozen and think of the danger Alice was walking into. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, they could wait. For now there was only his love and the heart-wrenching realization there might not be his love for much longer.


End file.
